Forgive and forget
by Hungary-chan
Summary: Denmark has hurt Norway badly, but can Norway ever forgive him for the pain Denmark has caused? Will he be able to move on, or will the pain break them? "I can't do this Danmark... it hurts to much... please help... I love you." Rated M for some graphic parts, and lemon to come later. Warning character injury.


"Lukas you can't stay mad at him forever, it was an accident!" Iceland was pushing Norway in the wheel chair back from the hospital to his house. "Emil I don't want to hear it I can't even walk! Do you know how long it took me to even be able to sit up?! He severed my spinal cord I almost died! He didn't even dare show his face to me."

Flash back:

"Heeyyyyyy Lu-Lukas" Denmark walked around with a bottle battle axe in the other hand. Norway looked up from the book he was reading sighing. "What Mathias? I am reading a book right now..." Denmark leaned down to see what it was not able to read the title. "Lookkks stup-id." Norway pushed Denmark away without even looking up again. "It is very good actually." He kept reading ignoring him. Denmark got bored so he decided to grab a beer chugging down as many as he could. "Heyy L-Lukas, we should make out." Denmark always got a little touchy when he drank, it's why Norway never let him drink.

"Mathias stop." Was his words. Denmark of course was getting annoyed and finally threw the book away. "Hey! Mathias I said stop." There was a cold unfeeling look in Denmark's eyes that caused Norway to shiver. "Mathias?"

"I said let's make out." He shoved Norway onto the couch forcing himself on top of the smaller nation. "MATHIAS STO- MFFF!" His mouth was quickly covered by Denmark's. Denmark was forcing Norway's mouth open sliding his tongue in. When Norway finally gained some control, he bit Denmark hard. "Mathias!" Denmark's eyes flashed a icy blue. "Lukas, you will be mine!" Norway and Denmark had been dating for three months prior to this event, but they have never made it past making out, the thought scared Norway that his first time was going to be so unwanted. He twist and turned as hard as he could he fell off the couch trying to crawl away as he had twisted his ankle.

Denmark than grabbed his axe. "LUKAS STOP RUNNING FROM YOUR LOVER!" He slammed down the axe a few times missing horribly, than he finally got a hit. Right into Norway's back. The scream is what broke Denmark out of it, he was still drunk but he could tell something was wrong. "Lukas? L-Lukas? Oh God what did I do?!" he ran for the phone calling Iceland than calling the hospital. He sat cradling Lukas until they came to take him.

End of flash back

"Norge you didn't see what I saw after it happened. He was so scared, he thought you were going to die! He really does love you Lukas..." Norway just sat silently the pain of that night haunting his dreams for many hours. "I can't forgive him Emil, the look in his eyes told me he wanted me for sex... I trusted him!" Norway covered his eyes trying to stop the tears. How could he do something like this to him? The man he loved and trusted all those years?

"Look Lukas I am telling you give him a chance... Maybe you will changed your mind once you are done with physical therapy." Norway just shook his head but stayed silent. There was no way he was ever going to forgive Denmark for what he did to him. Never.

Norway sighed as they got out into the bright sun, it felt so nice to finally be out of the hospital. Before he left, the nurses threw him a going away party, and wished him the best of luck with finishing physical therapy at home. Home... the word sounded so nice, but so unwelcoming. He tried to swallow the bile that rose in his mouth at the thought of being there again. "I just want my life back Ice, than I will be happy." But it was all a lie, he wanted Denmark to be in his life again. That is what hurt him the most, not the fact that Denmark hurt him, the fact that Denmark left him without a word. But he didn't know the full story, no one but Denmark did.

Denmark sat in his room staring at the battle axe that had hurt his Norway. "I am a horrible person..." He kept telling himself this, he wanted to go see Norway, but he couldn't face that pain yet. He couldn't explain why he did what he did. Something deep inside of him snapped. How could he hurt Norway like that? His Lukas! The guilt is what held him back, kept him from stepping foot in that hospital. He often went to Norway's house, clinging to anything that still smelled like him, in hopes to wake up and it was all a dream. A very bad dream. But it wasn't it was all true. He really did hurt his Lukas. But today was different, something about today made it so important that he left Norway's house, but he couldn't. He stayed there lying on the couch clinging to a pillow day dreaming about Norway's sweet kisses.

"Well here we are Norge, do you need help with anything?" Norway shook his head. "I just want to be left alone, but... Takk." He opened the door wheeling himself in not even noticing Denmark day dreaming on his couch. He shut the door behind him and locked it with a sigh. "Day one." Denmark was broken out of his day dream when he heard Norway's voice, was he really dreaming? Or was Norway sitting right in front of the door? Norway turned around and immediately freaked out. "HVA Hva i helvete er det du gjør her DANMARK deg ut av huset mitt!" He always broke into speaking Norwegian when scared, or frightened. Denmark sat there smiling on the couch he couldn't believe Norway was really here! He got up making his way over, Norway backed up as much as he can bumping into the door."Lukas? Is it really you?" He smiled bigger than frowned as he realized why Norway was so much shorter. "I hurt you..." he looked away feeling guilty.

While he was distracted Norway made his way around Denmark turning the wheel chair around. "What do you want Danmark?" Denmark than looked up feeling hurt that Norway wasn't using his real name. "I have come here every day, dreaming wishing that somehow what happened, didn't really happen. I am a horrible monster I know that... It's why I didn't want to-, no I didn't come see you... I felt so guilty. I hurt my lover, my best friend..." Denmark looked up at Norway walking over gently brushing his hair. "I have missed you... Jeg elsker og savner deg Lukas..." He leaned forward kissing Norway's forehead softly. Norway shook his head wheeling himself back. "I can't do this Danmark... Not now... Det gjør vondt for mye..." He could feel the tears threatening to spill over. This couldn't happen not now. He had to fight, be strong. "Jeg beklager"

Author's note: Okay so on a lot of this I was using translate please don't hurt me! Also I do not own any of this besides my own written words.

Norge- Norway (Danish)

Takk- Thanks. (Norwegian)

HVA Hva i helvete er det du gjør her DANMARK deg ut av huset mitt!-WHAT What the hell are you doing here DENMARK Get out of my house! (Norwegian)

Danmark- Denmark (Norwegian)

Jeg elsker og savner deg Lukas- I love and miss you Lukas (Danish)

Det gjør vondt for mye- It hurts too much (Norwegian)

Jeg beklager-I'm sorry (Norwegian)


End file.
